Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights
by German Beauty
Summary: Carolina decided after years of running from her past, she goes back to were it started Cuba.
1. Chapter 1

One day I decided me and my little sister should move to Cuba. I decided that because it was getting hard for me to support me and her and I know my dad had a very close family friend there. But he would never go back there because his first love, my mom got killed there and he doesn't want us to go there either. So I'm going to buy everything we need and not tell him, but I already know he will find out and call me and start yelling. But, it is totally worth it.  
>-<p>

Me and Suzie are here in Havana, Cuba. We are on the way to the Suarez's house. When we get there I see the same old house and I remember it, but my sister is not my sister she is half American, half Cubin and I'm full Cubin it's hard. But we get through it, so I went up to the gate and said "Hola."  
>" Hola," said the little girl.<br>"Es Anita Suarez aqui?" I asked the little girl.  
>The lady I believe to be Senora Suarez said "Hola soy Anita y eres?"<br>" Mi nombre es Carolina y mi Hermana Suzie, somos el Senor Martinez de la hija's."  
>Suzie was looking back and forth between us so confused. Then, she said "Carolina what did you just say you know I don't know Spanish that well."<br>" I was just telling Senora Suarez who we were and who's daughter's we were."  
>"Oh and thanks you now I can't keep up when you speak Spanish."<br>Senora Suarez starts to open up the gate and a few men come out and ask "who is this mother?"  
>" Boys this is Senor Martinez's daughters, there going to be staying with us for a while. So why don't you be kind young men and help them with their bags."<br>" Oh no Senora we fine handling are own bags it's the least we can do because you're letting us stay with you." But the men kept walking forth and helped us anyway. Even after what I said. But, when they helped us get everything inside. The go and put are stuff into are room we sleep in the same room, but I really don't care cause we did it before to.

After everything got settled down we all went into the living room. They asked me "why did I decided to come back all?" And I really didn't know how to answer it but I finally said "because I can't hide because of what happened when I was 17. Also, I know you're looking at my sister, but before you ask she is my sister but she's half American and half Cubin."  
>" Carolina why should is matter if I was American or not, what are you not telling me."<br>" Suz, there is something I've been keeping from you and it's all of us in this room have lost someone to Batista I've lost my mother, the boys lost their father and Senora lost her husband." And Suz looked at all of us and I looked around and said "wait is Javier?"  
>" Maybe if you turn around you will see, beautiful." And when I turned around I saw Javier just standing there in that hot waitress uniform. Before they even said anything I was up and out of my sit hugging me and that's when I realized I really missed him and everyone here.<br>" Well I see you missed me a lot." All he did was look me over and then I went and sat back down next to Suzie and the only space open was next to me. So after we all talked me and her got up and went to are room because I remember that there is the Cuban club and when before I moved I used to go to the club every night and dance with Javier. But we finally get done and me and Suzie are dressed in this .com/cgi/set?id=41446669_**. **_So we walked down the stairs and saw the boys getting ready to leave for the club and then I said "are you really going to leave us here boys?" They then turn around and see are outfits and one of them started to wolf whistle and I just keep walking down the stairs and so does Suzie. But, as soon as we leave we start walking to club and I ask "are they still king and queen?"  
>"Yes." And Suzie is so confused she's never been to a Cuban club before and I say "the king and queen get one dance and it's only them on the dance I remember when it was my last night me and Javier was king and queen. It was so funny because he ended up grinding on me. Remember that Javier."<br>"Yea it was fun and then I picked you up at the end."  
><em>Flashback<br>It was the night before I was going to leave we were dancing then everyone got off the dance floor I just knew me and Javier was the King and Queen that night and we started to dance, by the end I was laughing. _(I didn't want to go into detail so this is what we looked like but the girl looks Cubin instead of American .com/watch?v=8XY96Qm8vfQ)_ Then at the end everyone started to dance again on the dance floor.  
>End of Flashback<br>_"Wow I remember that night and it was super fun, but then I left and went to America." And I felt someone put there arm around me and I looked and saw it was Javier who put there arm around me. Then I put my head on his shoulder and asked "so….how is your crappy job being a waiter?"  
>"It sucks because today someone knocked into me so I spilt the drinks and this one girl called me a stupid spic." I turned and looked at him and said "you know you're not a stupid spic." And I leaned up and kissed his cheek. And then he looked at me and kept on walking to the club. And after a few more minutes we finally got there and he walked and opened the door for me. As soon as the saw me they said "the King and Queen are back together again." So me and Javier went to the dance and started to dance like old times and it never seemed like we ever stopped because we got into beat all over again.<br>I then asked "do you still remember everything that happened the last time I was here?" And he looked at me and just said yes." I felt kind of better, but what if when I left he found someone else. So all we did was dance and then again everyone got off the dance floor and we had the King and Queen Dance again and it was great. Then, we just drank, talked and danced all night. But then we had to leave because Suzie starts school tomorrow at some preppy school. But I see the way we moved and I realized I still loved him more than anything.  
>I know you probly hate me right now because I did a cliff hanger but if you review then I will right another chapter.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and looked at the time and it said 6:30, so I got up and went to Suzie's bed and woke her up cause I know today was her first day of school. For her it was her last year at school and then she comes to the real world or goes to college, which I hope she chooses because she has the potential for it. But then she brings up of why didn't I go to college, but I never went because I had her to take care and she is way more important than my education. But I get up off the bed and go shake her and said "Suz you got to get up it's your first day of school, come on sweetie." But she wakes up and just stairs at me and asked "why do I have to go to school, you didn't." But I was just going to say something when Senora Suarez came in and said "because you want that education don't you and it doesn't matter what your sister did, because she didn't have time she was too busy making sure you had clothes on your back and food in month. And that's what family is." So I turned and asked "is anyone else awake?" And she looked at me and said "no and I tried to wake the boys up cause they need to get ready for work." So I get and say "don't worry I'll go get them up, but just help her with that dress that she has to wear, please." But before she says anything I'm already up and walking out of the room and walking to the boy's room. But I don't even walk I just walk in and I say "come on get up right now or you're going to be late to your jobs and so am I." The first one awake was Javier and he asked "what are you doing?" And I said looking at him "I'm going to be working at Hotel Oceana, as a waitress." He looks at me for a few minutes and says "wow were going to be working at the same place, maybe I should show you the way," he said and winked and I just laughed and turned away and started to walk away and said "do you mind walking me and my sister to her school."  
>"What is her school and then I will know." He said, so I thought about it trying to remember the name and said "Rockwood and I feel bad cause since she look so American, instead of Cuban, they wouldn't take her in to the school I went to so know I'm going to die trying to pay the bills. But, I don't care as long as she gets a great education. Does that sound selfish?" I asked. And I look at him hoping I didn't sound selfish, but then he gave me a look that said 'are you crazy.' So I said "okay then but be ready cause she has school at 8:15 and I want her to be on time for the first day of school." But all he did was nod, so I walked out of the room and started to walk back to mine and Suzie's. So when I got there I opened the door and saw her in her dress thing and she looked really cute. But then I looked at the time and saw it was 7:05 and I knew I had to start getting ready. So I started and first put on a under shirt then I pulled on my black dress pants went and started to do my make-up and did my hair. So after I did all that and put on my button up shirt it was 7:30, so I went into the bathroom and saw Suzie trying to do her own so I said "Suz you know I would have helped you if you asked right." And she turned and said "can you please help me." So I went and grabbed the make-up from her hand and started to put it on her. But as soon as I got done there was a knock at the door and Javier's voice came through the door "come on guys its 7:40, if you want breakfast you better come out now." And I heard his footsteps start walking down the hall so I go and open the door and start to walk out and Suzie was right behind me. So I start walking down the stairs and she follows and after we get down we start walking to the kitchen and I said "do we have a coffee made?" And I see Javier pouring himself a cup, so I walk over to him and take it and start to drink from it and all he did was look at me with that look that said 'what the hell are you doing'. So I just keep on drinking it so he goes and grabs another and pours himself another cup and said "you do know was my cup right." And I just look at him with 'do u think I'm stupid look' and kept on drinking it and then I looked at the time and saw it said "crap guys come on its 7:50 we have to go." So we all go and walk out the front door and out the gate. But we start walking and we got there at 8:00 and I said "okay you know where to go right." And she just looked and said "yes." So I hug her one last time and I hear a girl ask her "why where you walking and hugged a spic?" But before I turn around Javier puts his arm around me and said "don't let her bother you." And we just kept on walking.<br>_*Time jump*_

So me and Javier got out at 2:00 and we started to walk home so we can get out of our work clothes. So when we get home I walk up to my bed room and down stairs and see him with a white under shirt and a button up dark blue shirt on top with gray dress pants and those dog tags he wears all the time. But my outfit was a lot different than his I was wearing a black tube top and dark wash skinny jeans and black knee high boots. So we go back out and start walking around but then we hear Cuban music so we follow it and we see tons of people listen and dancing to it. So me and Javier walk up and me being me start slightly dancing to the music by swaying my hips back and forth and he walks over and starts dancing in the middle of it and it was fun. But he then stops and looks up and I'm right next to him, so he says "umm Carolina your sister is here." So I turn and see her standing there watching us, so me and Javier walk up to here and I say "I thought I told you to go home." But she looks at me and said "I did I've been walking home for a hour trying to find my way." But I stare at her and said "okay let us just go say goodbye to everyone and we can go." But she didn't seem like she wanted us to and she said "no I'll find my way home."  
>"No cause you won't show up for a week or a month or so." But she doesn't say anything else so we walked over and said goodbye and he went and grabbed his shirt. So we walk over and we start to walk but we walk through a group singing and he already took her bag because it might be heavy. But they were singing in Spanish and she thought it sounded nice but she doesn't know what they're saying. But me and Javier heard a horse sound so we turn and look and said we should get off the streets to her. And she asked "why?" I look at her and said "Suz you don't understand what there sing." So I grabbed her hand with my other one because Javier already had my other one. So we start walking through the crowd and we see them coming from everyone way so we tried running. But, are guard grabbed Javier and me and he had me by my waist and she kept trying to help me but I yelled at her to run that way pointing straight ahead and she started to run. But they still had a firm grip on us and we told them that we were just passing through with my little sister and after I really don't know how long they finally let us go. So we started to make are way home, and after walking for a while we finally got home and he opened the gate and we walked in and opened the front door to. So we walked through and we tackled with hugs and the first thing Suzie said to me was "why did you tell me to run when they grabbed you and Javier?" I looked at her and said "because you don't look Cuban and I didn't want you to have to see your sister get harassed like that. Also, I wouldn't be able to see you get harassed like that." But everyone agreed with me too cause we all have been through that. But, she says "I'm seventeen." And I looked at her and said "I wouldn't care if you were 20 I still wouldn't allow it because I went through it and I know what they do." So after I said that she was didn't ask anymore. But I could tell she was mad about that and I really didn't care. After everything we realized it was late at night and I was so tired, but thank god Suz already went to bed and now me and Javier are heading up to and I said "goodnight Javier" and hugged him and gave him a kiss one the cheek and he said "goodnight Carolina" and he hugged me back and after we stopped. I opened my bedroom door and went and side and he was already walking down the hall way. So I closed it and got into my sleep wear and went to sleep.<p>

AN: Everything is on my profile the outfits and dances.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up in the middle of the night crying and it's been awhile since that happened. But my dream was about when we left Cuba and I went to go see Javier and he heard the gate so he came to see who was there. So he then saw me with my eyes bright red from crying so much and I said "I'm going to miss you." But as soon as I said that he started to walk over and said "I'm going to miss you too." As soon as I looked at him in the eyes I said "I'm taking you with me." And he said "I'm keeping you here." And he leaned and brushed are lips together and after we just had our foreheads touching. But I felt someone tapping me and I looked up and saw Suzie standing there and I just said "go back to bed Suz, you have school in the morning. Also don't worry, really I'm fine." I looked at her and saw that she looked like she's been crying to and I asked "why are you crying?" But she looks at me and said "cause I think I know why your crying. Was it when we left Cuba and you went and said goodbye to Javier?" All I did was just nodded my head, I couldn't speak. But she didn't asking anymore, all she did was hug me why I cried like she did when we first left for nights and nights on end. But I think I was crying a little to loud cause there was a knock at the door and Suzie got up to answer it. I looked at her and mouthed 'who is it?' and she mouthed back 'the boys.' All I did was start to cry more and Suzie came running over to me and hoped on the bed and I cried more into her shoulder. But we didn't here them walk in and I felt someone pick me up and put me on the there lap and all I do is start to cry in the persons chest. After awhile I stopped crying and looked up and saw the worried face of Javier staring down at me and I look away and get up and walk into the bathroom and I call in Suzie and she comes walking in the bathroom and asks "what do you need Car?" I looked at her and said "can you get my work clothes out of dryer please Suz." So she nods and walks out the bathroom door and I turn on the water for a shower and strip down, I hop in the shower. But as soon as I finsh doing what I need to do I get out and wrap the towel around me and walk out into the hall and I see Javier there and I *gasp*. So he turns around and sees me only in a towel, so I blush bright red and start walking to my bedroom and walk in to my room. So, I see my work outfit there with new bra and panties that were lacy, and I scream "what the hell." All I hear is tons of feet coming running down the hall and some one opens the door and runs of to me and I look and see Suz and Javier there. I look at Suz and say "what the hell did you do to my undergarments, Suzie?' But she just looks at me and she says "well you needed them if you ever become sexual active, I really don't think you want granny panties on." As soon as she says that I'm completely lost. So I do the next best thing and say "why should that matter, Suz?  
>So it turn and see all the boys mouth opening and I say "close your mouth's you might catch flies in there, boys." I then give them a look that says 'get the fuck out of the room,' and they ran out of the room and went to get ready for work.<p>

After I got down getting dressed and ready, I went downstairs to get some breakfast. So I walked down and saw Suz's face she looked like she was going to cry. I walked over very quickly and kneeled down in front of you and said "Suz what's wrong?" All she did was look at me and stare, so I looked at everyone else and they had the same look and I asked "can someone please tell me, what's wrong?" Carlos looked at me first and said "Carolina, Suz got a call and her mom died."  
>"What, but she was fine when we left, oh my god. Suz you can stay from school today. But you know I would stay home, but we need the money. Love you sis." All she did was nod and walk back up the stairs and I looked at Javier and said "we need to get going if we want to be on time." So I started to walk to the door, and I didn't even turn back, I just kept walking. Will I was walking I started to think back to that summer, when me and Javier got really close and had a great time with just messing around with us trying to teach Suz, how to dance Cuban, and was that hard? Yes it was cause I remember she put her hands on her hips and he looked at her and said "what are these?" Putting his hands on hips. So I just watching it and she just looked at him like her was funny and said "hips."<br>"Well then move your hips." He said so I started to laugh cause his voice got really high on hips. So he then said "move them in a circle, circle," but instead of moving in a circle, she was moving in a square and he said "that's a square." So, I saw he was getting frustrated so I got up and stood in front of her and said "close your eyes."  
>"Why?" she said. So I grabbed her hips and tried to move her hips only but she kept moving her whole body. So I just got mad and the side of her and put one hand on her stomach and the other on her lower back and tried to move her and she freaked out and opened her eyes and said "wow do you have to be so a guy?" So I just laughed at that cause that is funny. Then I realized we were at work I didn't now I was thinking that long.<p>

_Time Jump_

I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turn and see Javier and Suz, there I say "hey what's up and this most be important if you came?"  
>"We just came to walk you home since you had to take too shifts." So I looked at them and said "thanks, for worrying about me, but I'm fine really."<p> 


End file.
